


I am SUCH a Mood

by FlamingPotatoArson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm gonna put it here, If an idea pops in my head and i want a simple fic, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is a place for me to write drabbles basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPotatoArson/pseuds/FlamingPotatoArson





	I am SUCH a Mood

I'm not actually writing anything right now- not here at least. However, if I want to write something, I have a clean white board to do it on and test the waters. We'll see where this goes, but for now, I'm leaving it open to multiple possibilities, and would not mind prompts or such in the comments. No promises I'll take the time to write them out, but I will consider them and probably think they're cute.


End file.
